Next Generation of Hunger Games: May The Odds Be Never In Your Favor
by Bubbly Dragon
Summary: It's the 96th Hunger Games, and because the president of Panem got bored with the usual way, twice as many tributes will be chosen. Serafina, Katniss and Peeta's child is picked to fight in the arena... oh yeah, I forgot to mention she's only 12. Rated T, violence will be described in detail *This is my first story* Read "The Morning Of" it's a prologue to this story.
1. Chapter1: The Reaping

**A/N: This is my 1st story, and I know it's terrible. It's harder for me to put my thoughts onto paper, or write them out. Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.**

_~Serafrina's POV~_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the Reaping, and I'm absolutely scared. Mom says it's okay because my name is only in there once. Luke also says the Odds are defiantly in my favor, but you never know..._

I'm sitting on my bed, Mom is brushing my blonde hair.

''OW!'' I scream as she hits a knot.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry...'' she mumbles.

A few years before I was born The Hunger Games started... again, apparently. And now Mom's getting me ready for the Reaping.

I've got 4 younger siblings, 3 brothers and 1 sister, and a really big gap between my age,12, and my brothers' age(s), 5. My brothers are all born the same day, I was seven when they were born. My sister, Winifred, or Winnie as we call her, is 4 years old and absolutely adorable. She's like me, she has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, almost a perfect combination of Mom and Dad, my brothers however are completely nuts. There names are Allen, George and Michael.

''There, Serafrina you're done.'' says Mom, which makes me jump 'cause I completely forgot she was there.

''Thanks,'' I say.

I look in the mirror and see I'm in a blue dress and my hair is in one braid with a hair bow. The dress is sort of long, but that doesn't matter.

About 15 minutes later where all cooped up in to sections, one for the girls and one for the boys. I look over and see my best friend, Luke Abernathy. He looks as nervous as me. This Hunger Games is different from the others, there will be twice as many tributes.

Then it begins.

The Capitol lady named Effie (Luke's mother) begins with ''Welcome, welcome...''

then goes on rambling about stuff nobody really cares about.

''Ladies first!'' she say in her overly annoying Capitol accent, and putting her hand in the bowl.

My heart is beating fast. I'm pretty sure the girls next to me can hear it.

She calls the first girl tribute up, a girl named Stephine, she has brown hair, I don't know her well, i've talked to her a few times, she about 15 years old.

Then Effie puts her hand in the bowl again and picks out another name.

There's a brief moment when probably no one is breathing, then she says,

"Serafrina Mellark.''

_Crap._

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Katniss and Peeta are Serafrina's parents. I know this was a bit slow, the next chapter might be slow, too,**


	2. Chapter2: Goodbyes & Promises

**A/N: I'll update whenever possible.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Hunger Games... Sadly.**

**~Lilli_Lollipop~**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes & Promises**

*_Serafina's POV*_

Effie looked shocked, mostly because she knows me. I carefully take steps out of the pen they keep the girls in. I'm pretty sure I'm going to start hyperventilating. _Breathe, breathe, breathe, _I tell myself. I rub the bracelet that I'm wearing, it's got a silver band and has a red heart with a mockingjay engraved into it, its sort of my lucky charm, but not so lucky today. I'm on the stage now, standing next to Stephanie.

"Now time for the boys," Effie says, calmly.

At that, I stop paying attention. I'm remembering all the Hunger Games I've seen on television. _I'm gonna die, gonna die, gonna die... _I think to myself.

I wasn't paying attention so I'm startled when Effie says ''Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.''

Then were marched off to the part of the Justice Building that they've managed to rebuild after the rebellion.

I'm in the small room less than two minutes when the door opens and my parents come in. I just stare at them, not really believing what's happening right now.

We say goodbye and when the three minutes are up the peacekeepers come in and take them out. Then my siblings come in. Allen, George, and Michael say goodbye quickly, and look like there holding back tears as they leave. _Wow, they actually have feelings, _I think to myself. Winnie is crying, the tears streaming down her face. I walk over to her and pick her up and sit her on my lap. She looks up at me.

"P- pretty, p-please try ta win, Serry!" Winnie says in the little 4 year old voice.

_Serry,_ I think. _That's her nickname for me._

_"_Of course I'll try to win, Winnie." I say. But that;s all I get to say, because the peacekeepers come in and pull her out, she crying.

The door opens on last time and Luke walks in.

"Serafina Mellark, look at me,"

I do what he says. "You will at least _try_ to win." Luke says.

"Ummm... Yes sir?" I say, but because of my confusion it comes out as a question. Luke leaves.

I wait out the rest of the hour thinking about nothing in particular.

Then some peacekeepers come in to take me out. We get on the train and start the journey to the Capitol.

I look around the train, it looks comfortable. All four of us, meaning us tributes, sit down. I start a conversation with them, it starts out as how the odds aren't in our favor, but then turns into a conversation about ourselves. I learn that the boys names are Matt and Steve. Matt has gray eyes and short, brown hair. Steve has short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. I don't even know why I'm noticing them.

The compartment door opens and Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta walk in with worried looks on there faces, I wouldn't blame them, you know, having to mentor there daughter. Haymitch has a drink in his hand, but he isn't _that_ drunk. He stopped drinking a lot when he started dating Luke's mom, Effie. He looks at me and says,

"Well, well, look what we have here, Serafina Mellark, looks like the odds are _not_ in your favor"

"Oh real nice...'' I say. I tuck my legs up against my chest and hold them there.

"Sooooo..." say Stephanie awkwardly.

"So, what?" asks Haymitch "The odds are in none of your favors."

I take back what I said about him not being very drunk.

**A/N: Review me, please! Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes! **


	3. Chapter3: Stylists

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to show up, I kept writing, and writing and writing, and just had to find a place to stop, so Chapter 4 will sort of be like a part 2 of this chapter, but not really._**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters created by Suzanne Collins. All I own are the characters I created.**

_**Chapter 3:**__** Stylists.**_

_*Katniss's POV *_

I look at Peeta. "How the _hell_ did this happen she was in there _once, once!"_ I nearly scream.

"Calm down, hon." he says calmly. Oh how I love it when he tries to calm me.

_*Serafina's POV *_

That night we watched the recaps of the reapings, I only notice that from District One all are blonde or dirty blonde, and all look intimidating. District Two looks like they'd all strangle someone. District Three there's a girl by the name of Charlotte who has a mousy look with brown hair and dark brown eyes, she looks about fifteen. By the time District Twelve is shown, I'm bored. First Effie calls Stephanie. Then she calls my name, I look as pale as a ghost, frightened as Dad when he's having one of little flashbacks and thinking that Mom's a mutt, and about as small as a mouse compared to everybody else.

After we watch the recaps I go to bed. First I undo the one braid and hair bows out of my hair. When I've brushed it through with my fingers, then I take the hair ribbons and hair elastics and I part my hair and braid them in to fish tale braids. Then I fall asleep. I have a dream that I'm back in District Twelve:

_Winnie is laughing. The smell of bread as Dad bakes. Mom's yelling at Allen, George and Michael because they were being too noisy. It's basically another day in District 12, except that I didn't get reaped._

When I wake up in the morning, I don't remember the dream. Before we go see our prep teams and stylists, Mom's giving us some last minute advice.

"When you go to see the prep team there going to to somethings you won't like, be nice to them." Mom says.

"Can't guarantee that." I say with an evil sort of smile.

I'm in the Remake Center, a woman named Venia ripping every hair off my body, not that I have a lot, just that I have a lot for someone in the Capitol. I grit my teeth.

"Sorry," Venia says. "Almost done."

So far I've been scrubbed down with something gritty that takes off all the dirt, and possibly some layers of skin, had my nails shaped perfectly, and now _this._

"Your doing very good, like your mother was, we don't like people who whine." a man with orange corkscrew hair named Flavius says.

I just stay silent. I hate it when people compare me to my parents, yes I'm like both of them, but being compared to them doesn't settle well with me.

"Amazing. Not that you didn't look that bad before, just now you look more human." Octavia, a plump women with green skin says.

Thanks. Real nice. (note the sarcasm).

Right now I wish I was either drawing or hunting in the woods back home with Luke. _Luke._ I miss him so much.

"Thank you," I say politely and smile. "Not much reason to look nice in District Twelve."

"Of course, dear." she says.

A few minutes later my prep team leaves and my stylist comes in. A young man by the name of Mundungus.

(Seriously, how do people come up with these names, I mean, in District Twelve, either your named after a plant, parent or your parent has a decent amount of creativity, but apparently in the Capitol they have _too much _creativity).

Mundungus has dark tan skin, and blonde hair spiked up and died black. He also has a pierced ear with a gold ring in it.

"Hello, Serafina. I'm Mundungus, your stylist." his voice has some Capitol accent, but it's not as heavy as my prep team's.

He slowly walks over.

"Hello." I say, slowly. I usually don't like people, but I can pretend to like them long enough to get to know them- I blame my parents.

He looks my up and down... I'm starting to get a little creeped out.

"I need a minute, kay?" He says. After another few minutes he asks, "Who did your hair."

I pick up one of the fish tale type braids I did and hit it with my hand, and watch it swing back and forth a moment before I reply.

"I did." I say quietly.

"Well, it's very nice." Is all he says, but I don't care, I just nod my head.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I say, "You're new, aren't you. Because I don't recognize you."

"Yep. This is my first year in the Games. Apparently the last guy died... of natural causes..." He trails off. The way he said '_of natural causes' _made it seem he didn't believe a word of what he was told.

Trying to change the topic I say, "So they gave you District Twelve." It was meant to be a question, but it came out as a statement.

Mundungus smiles kindly, "No. I _asked_ for it, now why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a nice little talk."

I do as I'm told. Even though I hate Capitol people. I follow him through a door, and into a sitting room. It's a nice room with two red couches a low table, which looks like wood.

The room is square._ (__**A/N: Yes. I am using the original description from The Hunger Games, because I felt like it. O_O) **_Three of the four walls are blank, the fourth one is glass, which gives a nice view over stupid Capitol and the stupid Capitol citizens.

Mundungus motions for me to sit down, I sit down. I'm like a puppet doing everything he says without complaint.

He presses a button on the side of the table and it lifts up a little to reveal a smaller table with lunch on it. _That must be nice_, I think, to just press a button and have food placed in front of you. They never go hungry here in the damned Capitol, while in the most districts they don't have nearly enough to eat. Everyday when I get up, I'm usually responsible to take a little bit of food and give it to some people, since we have more than enough.

"How we must seem to you, cruel, ruthless, bloodthirsty." Mundugus says suddenly.

Yes, that's _exactly _how you people seem to me... and I'm twelve, but I don't say that out loud, because I know when to keep my mouth shut.

I might be actually be starting to like this guy.

_**A/N: This is my longest Chapter EVER! I thought it should make up for not uploading a chapter in a week.**_

_**~LilliLollipop~**_


End file.
